


No Mercy

by Steffie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Mercy Route, Possession, Sharing a Body, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the No Mercy route. Frisk felt as if their own body was hijacked by something as they watch everyone they know being killed by something controlling their body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first Undertale fan-fic.
> 
> This story was inspired by the info I read about the No Mercy run; and I wanted to write a little P.O.V. of a certain character.
> 
>  
> 
> **spoilers for No Mercy run**
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to write the possible feelings Frisk had when Chara took control of their body and did the No Mercy run and killed everyone. I must admit that I may switch some deaths around in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> **end spoilers**
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale and all related characters belong to Toby Fox  
> Story belongs to me, SteffieMusings

Frisk realized something was wrong when they realized their body didn't want to respond to what they wanted to do, but it was too late. Toriel took her last breath. Frisk wanted to scream and try and reset, yet it felt like their body had been controlled by someone else. They never wanted to kill anyone at all. These monsters may not resemble humans, but they do have personalities, hopes, dreams, fears, determination. Frisk remembered how happy everyone was after they finally got everyone a happy ending. The monsters and humans finally lived happily together. Who would want to change that?

The young human felt more and more horrified. Whoever, or whatever, is controlling their body had every intent of killing every single being they had encountered. It didn't matter to this evil force if its next target was Monster Kid, Froggit or the Royal Guard Dogs. They noticed the areas became more quiet as the citizens tried to stay away from the being that killed whatever was in the way.

Frisk was grasping at a tiny glimmer of hope that the being possessing their body was simply acting out of ignorance; or fear of the unknown. That tiny glimmer of hope was quickly losing its shine as they watched.

They felt their heart clench during the battle with Papyrus. How could anyone do that to someone that offered their friendship to them? How could anyone dare to attack someone when they surrended? How dare anyone attack someone when they let their guard down for a hug? How dare anyone attack someone that actually tried to figure out why they attacking?! How dare they kill everyone while wearing their body while the owner of the body has to sit and watch their friends being killed by their own hands?! How dare they ignore the pleas for them to stop killing?! How dare they?!

Frisk couldn't take it anymore as they watched Undyne try and stop them. They were pleased that Undyne was trying her best to stop their body. They were also filled with sadness when Undyne demanded what happened to Papyrus. Even though Undyne put up quite a fight, it still wasn't enough...

Frisk was surprised that Sans actually wanted to try and stop whoever was controlling their body. They were even more intrigued at San's abilities. Even though the fight was quite difficult and challenging, the strange being finally defeated Sans.

When the being found the knife, Frisk suddenly had a strange feeling that something bad might happen. To their surprise, they asked Frisk to help them erase the world.

Not fearing for their life, Frisk refused. After everything they had done, why should they work with such a monster?

Correction, the monsters they knew were wonderful people. This being might actually being the personification of evil...

The End?


End file.
